Caught: A Different POV
by Typerer13
Summary: Read ifd you loved Caught!


I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, Beast Boy and Raven would be together and, most importantly IT WOULD STILL BE ON THE AIR!

WARNING: Raven and Beast Boy are both currently 17 years old. This is allowed.

A-N: Special thanks to DarkRapture for the idea!

**Caught: A different Point of View**

Starfire's POV

_I wonder if friend Raven is okay? _I wondered as I zoom to my darker friend's room. I had been eating been participating in the 'breaking of the fast' when the toaster, microwave and the majority of the food in the food cooler (Friend Cyborg calls it a "fridge") blew up suddenly. I remembered things like that happened when my "sister" lost control of her emotions. I opened the door and walked inside to ask.

"Friend Raven, I was wondering- WHAT THE BLARTHOG!" I had just found my two friends in a compromising position on Raven's bed. Raven was on top of him, while friend Beast Boys hand was up her shirt while the other was in her hair. Raven whirled off of him at my scream, eyes full of fear.

"Shit!" Raven yelled, pulling up the clothes of the bed to cover her. Her and Beast boy stared at me shell shocked while I glared. Robin ran into the room with Cyborg looking ready for a fight.

"Star! What happened? Where is the ene- what the hell is going on in here?" he said finally noticing the guilty teens in the bed. Cyborg suddenly burst out laughing and left the room.

"I repeat, what the hell is going on in here?" the boy wonder asked.

"Ask. Them." I growled. Raven's eyebrow twitched up, giving away her surprise at my tone. She looked back and forth between us, before blurting out randomly

"We weren't doing much, I swear!"

"Really, then why do you have sex hair, after I find you in bed with a naked teammate?"

"I'm not naked! Neither is Rae!" Beast boy shouted. He grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her out of the bed with him. Is saw my sisters shorts of the 'booty' as some call the along with her too- small dark purple strap shirt. Beast boy then realized what Raven was wearing and threw one of her many cloaks at her. She smiled gratefully and put it on.

"That's it young lady we need to have a talk right now!" I grabbed Raven's arm and dragged her from the room. Robin just gave Beast Boy a look and dragged him out as well. When we reached my sleeping place. I slammed the door and rounded on her.

"What was that sister? I always felt you more responsible than that." I said she stared calmly back.

"Relax Star, it's not like he was in my pants." I gave her a look, not sure what that meant. She groaned and smacked her forehead. "We weren't having s-sex." Raven stumbled slightly over the word. She glared at me suddenly, eyes flashing. "And since when do you have room to talk! We all know I'm not the only one with boys in my room at night!" she yelled.

"What do you know about!" I yelled back.

"The rooms aren't very soundproof. Actually, they aren't soundproof at all." She cocked an eyebrow at me while I blush bright red. Flarg, my "romping of the sheets" with Robin had been noticed.

"W-Well… WE AT LEAST USE THE PROTECTIVE LATEX TUBING!" I stammered. Raven burst out laughing. I have never seen my sister laugh so hard. The lamp of my bedside burst apart at her merriment.

"You mean a condom?" she chuckled. I guess the jokes of dirtiness were to her liking. I blushed again and looked away, sensing the talk of girls was over.

Robin's POV

I grabbed Beast boys arm and dragged him to my room (right next to Starfire's, of course.)

"I'll give you five seconds to explain yourself. Now." I said.

"You have no right whatsoever to give me this shit! You and Starfire are way worse and I don't say crap! All we did was make-out a little, but you have a secret knock to tell her what you're there for!" I blanched. As he knocked on the wall in a familiar rhythm. We stood there in awkward silence until-

"WE AT LEAST USE THE PROTECTIVE LATEX TUBING!" followed by an unfamiliar tinkling laugh. Beast Boy sighed happily. "That's Rae's laugh…" he murmured.

"That reminds me." I walked over to my bedside table and pulled out a box, tossing it to Beast boy. His face burned red as he read the words **Trojan Ecstasy Latex Condoms** written across the front. I smirked at him.

"You might need those. But take it slow, let her calm down from today, got it?

"Yes sir!" Beast Boy said. He walked out of the room.

That Evening

Robin snuck out of his room at about four in the morning. He slid to the door next to his and knocked. He barely stood there for three second before the door opened and he was roughly yanked through the opening by a very eager Tamaranian princess. They both froze and started snickering when every single light bulb in view (and around the tower) exploded simultaneously. They then closed the newly soundproofed door, and entered their own little world.

The Next Morning

Cyborg stood on a ladder in the kitchen, fixing yet another shattered bulb. Beast boy was already in here, a stupid grin on his face. Raven walked through the doors chatting idly with Starfire. They were both glowing. Robin followed soon after, just a hint of a smile on his face. There was no question on what they were doing last night.

"Hey, Rae? Do you know what happened to the light bulbs? Every single one of them is shattered." Cyborg stated. He bit back a laugh at the look on her face, while B.B turned bright red (well, green) at the comment. They both looked really happy though. _Man_, Cyborg thought, _I need to get a girlfriend. _Oh well, he'd enjoy teasing the new couple while they lasted. And he was sure it would last a very long time.

**END!**


End file.
